


Things we said, but not out loud

by snowsong



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, No Dialogue, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowsong/pseuds/snowsong
Summary: George always has a hard time getting his words out
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Things we said, but not out loud

**Author's Note:**

> I'd usually never write something this short, but I've been wanting to experiment with no dialogue for a while! Hope you enjoy!

George was never too good with words. Thoughts would blossom in his mind like fresh flowers bursting with color, roots taking hold in his brain, petals blowing through the winds of his brain and out of his mouth only to wilt and wither away, leaving an empty stem in its wake. George was used to stumbling over his words, laughing when he couldn’t get what he wanted to say out, making poor excuses to change the subject when he knew he couldn’t keep up with the conversation.

That’s why George was so grateful to have someone like Dream in his life. Even with an ocean between them, Dream would know when something was bothering George. He understood what George was trying to say even when _George_ didn’t know what he was trying to say. Silence never felt so comfortable until he sat in it with Dream. Nothing would be said, but nothing needed to be said, and nothing was okay.

George felt so comfortable around Dream that they would begin to hang around in calls after everyone else left. After hours of talking, joking, laughing, screaming, they enjoyed just the presence of each other as they continued on with their lives. Sometimes George would brush his teeth while Dream ate dinner. Other times George would wake up to hear soft snores coming from the other side of the phone. Small testaments like this reminded George that even though they were on other sides of the world, they were closer than ever.

Soon the two seemed to fall in a sort of weird routine. As they spent more and more time together, their schedules bled together as well. It wasn’t long before the two boys started eating meals at the same time. George found himself reminding Dream it was time for them both to brush their teeth, and that led to similar sleeping schedules. Time was but a social construct to both of them, and it didn’t matter where the sun was in the sky as long as they were spending time together.

George liked this feeling, the feeling of having someone close to him, a feeling that caused the word _domesticity_ to ghost across his mind. Is that what this was- being domestic, that is. George wasn’t sure if two people could be domestic with each other when they were so far apart from each other. George also recognized that was a word people used to describe couples in a romantic sense. He didn’t shy away from that notion like he thought he would.

There was never a moment where George stopped and thought about what this meant to Dream. While yes, George would admit that his thoughts did start to gravitate towards viewing Dream as more than a friend, there wasn’t any hesitation about it. Whatever they had was special in the sense that Dream interacted with George differently than he interacted with any of their other friends. Laughs were louder, jokes were flirtier, and Dream wouldn’t let anyone touch George unless they wanted to go through him first.

Friends and fans alike noticed how the interactions between Dream and George shifted. It wasn’t a negative thing, the worst that came out of it was constant prodding and poking from Sapnap, and neither boy seemed to mind. Sure there were a few boundaries, like George never being able to say he loves Dream, but those boundaries were rarely pushed. When they _were_ pushed too much and George felt himself sinking back into his shell, Dream was always there to pull him back out with soft apologies and promises that they wouldn’t be pushed again. And that was all George needed.

Everything continued on as normal until one evening when Dream seemed to be acting nervous around George. He was slipping up over his words, stuttering and covering his mistakes with nervous laughs in a way that reminded George of himself. It was unusual for Dream to act like this, he was always the more confident of the pair, so with a weird sense of role reversal George decided to be the one who comforted Dream.

The cause of Dream’s nervousness was definitely something George didn’t expect, and George found himself reminded of the situation as anxiety seemed to flow freely through his veins. That night had led to a long talk, excitement, and maybe a few tears, and had ultimately led up to George standing in the middle of the airport waiting for Dream to walk through the terminal.

A few minutes later George looked up to see a tall boy with dirty blonde hair grinning wildly at him. George didn’t speak as the taller boy lifted him into a hug and spun them both in a circle. The nervousness pulsing through his body ebbed away as he relaxed into Dream’s arms, a feeling that George didn’t think he would ever get enough of.

George felt himself slowly be lowered back onto the ground and a soft hand found its way to his cheek. Dream stroked his cheek gently with his thumb while George stared back at him with nothing but affection in his eyes.

When they finally leaned into each other, George felt like he said everything he needed to.


End file.
